1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control of vibratory energy in translating media and, more particularly, to a system and method of dissipating or damping vibratory energy in translating media, such as elevator cables.
2. Background of the Related Art
The design of high-rise elevators poses significant challenges. In order to improve the efficiency of high-rise elevators, elevator car speeds are being increased to over 1,000 m/min. Lateral vibrations in the elevator cable pose a major problem that affects ride comfort and can contribute to mechanical and noise problems in the elevator system.